Lost soul
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: It's been 2 years since the accident in Tennessee. Sam and his family moved to Lima thinking it would never happen again and that the blonde wouldn't be found. When the shots are fired in the school, all those memories come flooding back to Sam and it's more than he can handle. He's about 2 more gunshots from snapping.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam, sweetheart, you don't have to go to school today. You can stay home since Stevie and Stacey are, too.", explained Nicole, his Mother, as she walked into her son's room. "No. I can't stay home no matter how much I want to.", replied the blonde as he moved out of the warm bed and pulled on clothes at random, tears welling up in his hazel eyes when he realized what he put on. He put on his older brother's navy blue sweatshirt that had a red lined T on it to represent Tennessee their hometown. "Oh, Sammy.", said Nicole as she wrapped him up in a tight hug with tears of her own sliding down her cheeks. "Why'd it have to be Dakota, huh? It should've been me, I was right next to him. That bullet was meant for me.", asked Sam as he let his own tears fall. Nicole released him and gave her son a firm shake by the shoulders before she dried her eyes with her sleeve. "Don't you dare even think such a thing, Samuel. That bullet wasn't meant for you or for Dakota, it was never supposed to happen, do you understand me?", asked the blonde woman as she forced her boy to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, ma'am.", answered Sam as he dried his eyes with his hand. The blonde was 14 when his older brother, Dakota, was shot and killed in a school shooting. Sam was in the same class as his older brother when the gunman came into the room, Dakota immediately put himself between the gunman and his little brother. Making that move was the biggest mistake, the man turned his gun on the older boy and fired off one shot. That was all it took, just one shot to the head and Sam was covered in his older brother's blood as he watched his lifeless body crumple to the floor. The gun was then turned on the younger blonde, but the SWAT team took out the gunman before he had a chance to pull the trigger for a second time. The blonde always thought that the shooting was his fault, that he should have taken the bullet for his older brother instead of the other way around. It's now been 2 years since the shooting and the Evans' family still feels that pain every year on the day that the shooting happened.

"If you really want to go to school today then I guess I can let you go. If you need me though you better give me a call.", ordered Nicole as she kissed her son on the head and nudged him down the stairs. Sam pulled on his boots when he reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his backpack before he slung it over his shoulder, he kissed his Mom on the cheek and walked out the front door. _Let's just get this day over with. _The blonde continued down the road, letting memories of his older brother fill his mind as he walked to William McKinley High School. _"If anyone starts something with you or stuffs you into a locker, just let them know who your big brother is. I got your back, Sammy.". _Dakota's voice was always in his mind no matter what he was doing or how he felt, it was as if he never got his wings. Sam walked into the High School and almost walked straight into his football coach, Coach Beiste. "I'm so sorry, Coach, I was thinking and didn't see you.", explained the blonde quickly as he looked up at the woman.

"It's fine, Sam, it's okay. I know what today is and I can excuse you from some of your classes if you want to talk to Mrs. Pillsbury or even go run on the track for a while.", explained Coach Beiste as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Coach Beiste. I'd just rather not talk about it, anyway, I gotta get to class.", said Sam as he shrugged her hand off and walked down the hall to his locker. Coach Beiste looked down the hall after him before she sighed and walked down the opposite hall to the Teacher's Lounge. "Hey, dude, heads up!", called out Ryder just as he chucked a football at the smaller boy. Sam caught the football and tucked it under his arm before he spun the combination of his locker and opened it up. "Catch.", called back the blonde as he threw the ball back to the younger teen. "Are you okay? That ball was about two seconds away from hitting you in the head.", asked Ryder as he walked over to join his friend.

"I'm fine, dude. I'm just a little tired this morning, I got up way too early for a workout.", explained Sam as he put his backpack away and grabbed his Psychology folder and English textbook and folder before he closed his locker. Ryder tucked the football under his arm and spun his own combination before he opened his locker and shoved the football in, closing it quickly before anything could have the chance of falling out. "I'm not even going to try cleaning that out, something might reach out and grab me.", teased Sam as he tucked his own books under his arm. "Oh, shut up, your locker is no better.", said the smaller teen as he playfully punched the older boy in the arm. "Better watch it, Ryder.", teased Sam as he knocked the boy with his elbow. "What are you going to do, Evans?", teased Ryder before he took off down the hallway. The blonde grinned and chased after the smaller boy, narrowly missing a few glaring teachers. _Maybe this'll be a good day after all. _


End file.
